Blue Moon Tempest
by Bloodice105
Summary: Tommy's wolf is a separate entity that will join with Tommy's mind, but a comet that will enhance the moons power will let the wolf take over. What secrets will the wolf reveal to Merton?
1. Tommy's background

Blue Moon Tempest

Big Wolf On Campus  
Pairing: Tommy/ Merton  
Timeline: 6 months after series finale  
AU on some information  
Big Wolf on Campus doesn't belong to me, i'm just borrowing the characters.

Tommy's POV

It's been 6 months since I defeated Sloane; Pleasantville has been almost supernatural being free, well, except for yours truly, of course.  
But now, the wolf is threatening my friendship with Merton; I never told Merton but in the beginning the wolf was a separate entity sharing my body but a bitten werewolf integrates over time. At first, it was just some howling in the back of my mind at times but over time it became words I could understand; I've talked to the wolf, that's how I know about the integration.  
The integration will give me more control over my transformation, using my full wolf senses in human form or pushing the transformation and becoming a wolf. It should be another year before the integration will be complete, but even now the wolf can access my thoughts, memories, and emotions. That's how the wolf knows I've been in love with Merton for a while but only realized it when he went out with Hyacinthe. The wolf wants me to take Merton as my mate. The wolf explained the reason I "wolfed out" around Stacy and Lori; the wolf never saw couldn't see either as a potential mate. The wolf disliked Stacy because she was too weak, always attracting evil to her like ants to sugar and getting kidnapped. The wolf absolutely hated Lori because she liked the wolf more than me, Tommy and her personality is too dominant, I'm an alpha; I'm in charge and she would have challenged me constantly. Merton, however, while having very little bodily strength has an incredible mind and a mixture of a dominant and a submissive personality. While I'd like to take Merton as my mate, I just can't do it, I mean sure, Merton hasn't had the best luck with women but that doesn't mean he would want to be my boyfriend/lover/mate. The wolf has been influencing my dreams, showing me various things, such as holding Merton, kissing him, or making love to him. The locations change every few nights but the usual places include our apartment just off campus at Pleasantville University, in the Lair, in my old room at my parents' house; but some are in places I wouldn't think about being now like the locker room showers at Pleasantville High.


	2. Chapter 1

" " is talking  
' ' is thoughts and thought speak between Tommy and the wolf

Normal POV

Tommy and Merton were in their apartment just off the campus of Pleasantville University; Tommy seated in a chair in the den reading an essay for his English class and Merton was in the kitchen changing the page on the calendar (as it was now November 1st).

"Tommy! You'll never guess what's coming up this month," Merton exclaimed as he entered the den.

"Uh, Thanksgiving?" Tommy asked as he looked up from the page he was reading.  
Knowing that a conversation with Merton could take a while, Tommy marked his place and put his book on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well yeah, but that isn't what I'm talking about, Tommy there is a blue moon this month," Merton said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What exactly is a blue moon?"

"A blue moon is the name given to an irregularly timed full moon; a year usually has just 12 full moons but every 2 to 3 years there are 13 full moons," Merton explained.

"So if it's just another full moon what's so special about this one that you just had to tell me?" Tommy asked, still seated but having the chair arms in a tight grip because of irritation that he had been disturbed from his assignment for information that could have waited.

"Well, there is this comet that will be passing that night and that comet's light, when reflected of the moon, enhances the moon's power."

Tommy released the chair arms, seeing as this was important info and not just Merton disturbing him for no good reason.

"And that means what for me exactly?"

"Well, it seems the wolf will take control of body that night, but don't worry, we'll go back to the Lair that night and I'll place silver on every exit so the wolf can't escape."

"Mert, I'm going for a run in the woods so I can think about this."  
When Tommy needed to think and wanted to be alone, he when running in the woods behind their apartment, which were fairly thick and it wasn't likely that he would be seen at all no matter what form he was in.

"Alright Tommy, just be back by 11 or I'm locking you out."

Merton locked the door at promptly 11PM every night before going to bed and so he reminded Tommy   
every time he when out late.  
With that Tommy stood up and went out the back door and into the woods behind their apartment.

After Tommy walked for about 10 minutes, he found a clearing and sat down to meditate and call to his inner wolf.  
'Alright Wolf, we need to talk.'  
'What do you want Tommy?,' the wolf spoke as if just waking up.  
'You heard about the comet enhancing the moon's power and that you will take control, so I'm telling you now to act like the mindless animal Merton thinks you are.'  
'You know you'll have to tell him eventually and I'm not just talking about me Tommy.'  
'I can't, I don't want to lose him and I will if he finds out.'  
'You'll lose him eventually if you don't; how will you feel if Merton dates another guy and you lose any chance of him being yours?'  
'It won't happen, Merton is straight, remember?'  
'But if it did, how would you feel…..answer me Tommy.'  
'I would be heartbroken and probably pine over Merton for the rest of my life.'  
'And what would you want to do to the guy that Merton was dating?'  
'I'd tear him apart, Merton is **MINE**!''Wait that sounded like something you would say wolf,' Tommy said.  
'Tommy, that was you as a full werewolf; protective and possessive of your mate.'  
'Merton is not my mate.'  
'Your heart and instincts say otherwise Tommy, so get used to it.'

The wolf had been telling Tommy that he should tell Merton that he was in love with him for almost a month and the wolf knew that as the integration progressed Tommy would be increasingly jealous of anyone who spent time with the Goth.

'I've got to talk to someone about this and Lori is the only option I've got now.'  
'Great, you're about to tell your ex-girlfriend that you are in love with you male best friend, this should be interesting.'


	3. Chapter 2

_Italics is for the wolf speaking through Tommy's body_

Tommy stood up and dug out his cell phone out of his pocket. Tommy then dialed the number to Lori's house.

"Hello?"

"Lori, hey, do you have time to talk?" Tommy asked as he started to pace.

"Sure Tommy, so, what's up?"

"Well the wolf wants to take a mate and I'm afraid to tell the person that I'm in love with them."

Lori instantly knew who Tommy was talking about, but she wanted Tommy to be shocked that she knew.

"Tommy, we're talking about Merton here, right?"

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks; Lori knew that he was in love with Merton? But how, had he done something to show it? Did Merton know too?

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a yes Tommy."

"How did you know?"

"Tommy, you were good at hiding it most of the time but I saw the longing and sadness in your eyes when Merton left, so, I watched you for a few days after Merton came back and it wasn't hard to tell."

Tommy gulped, "Really?"  
He was worried that Merton had figured it out as well and was just waiting for Tommy to say something.

"Oh, don't worry, Merton is oblivious to it, so you're safe," Lori said after recognizing the panicked tone in Tommy's voice.

Tommy gave a relieved sigh at that statement and started to pace again.

"I don't know what to do Lori, between the wolf wanting a mate and trying to keep Merton from finding out I'm in love with him, I'm going crazy."

Lori thought for a few minutes, and then asked, "Tommy, would you put the wolf on the phone, please?"

Tommy stopped pacing again; he didn't know how to answer that, he thought Lori had no idea that the wolf was separate from him.

"Lori, I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy answered after a few tense seconds.

"Tommy, stop pretending, I've known since you bit me for the Werewolf Syndicate," Lori said.

"How did you find out?"

Tommy was curious as to how she found out; had Lori already begun the integration when she was cured?

"The wolf inside me took over; I had no control, that's how I know he is separate for you, at least for now."

Tommy thought for a second and came up with a startling question.

"Lori, if you know that the wolf is a separate entity, then do you think Merton knows now too; I mean he was a werewolf for a time."

"I don't think so, his transition to evil wasn't as fast as mine and I resisted but Merton might have given in to it," Lori replied.

"I hope he doesn't know, I don't think I could handle it if he found out I hadn't told him and him hate me for not telling him."

"Tommy, even if he found out, I don't think he would hate you."

"Lori, I'll let you talk to the wolf now."

"Thanks Tommy."

"_What do you want girl,"_ the wolf asked.

"If I tell you something Tommy won't know unless you tell him, right"

The wolf was curious; what could Lori want him to know and not Tommy?

"_Yes girl, so what do you want to say to me?"_

"Merton is in love with Tommy," Lori replied.

"_How would you know?"_

The wolf was suspicious of Lori, why wouldn't she tell this to Tommy? What was she up to?

"Merton confessed to me when I asked him about why he hadn't flirted with anyone since Sloane."

"_Why didn't just tell Tommy then?"_

"Merton made me swear not to and then he cast a spell that would cause me to lose my voice if I tried to tell Tommy, but you are the loophole since I'm telling Tommy's body but not his mind."

"_You mean one of his spells actually worked the way he wanted?"_

"Yeah, I was surprised when I lost my voice when I tried to tell Tommy a few days after I found out."

"_Well I'll get them together, all I need is the comet coming and I'll tell Merton that Tommy is in love with him."_

"Great, well you can let Tommy back in control now."

The wolf faded to the back of Tommy's mind allowing Tommy to regain control. Tommy had one last question for Lori before he ended the call.

"Lori, did you get angry at me when you realized that I was in love with Merton?"

Lori was shocked; Tommy was asking if she had been mad when her opinion didn't matter.

"Honestly Tommy, when I first came to Pleasantville, I thought the two of you were together but after finding out you were just best friends I didn't think it any more about 'til after we broke up."

Tommy was shocked; Lori had thought he and Merton were dating when she met them? Tommy's jaw dropped and he was silent for a few minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Tommy looked down at his watch.  
'10:08, well I better head back to the apartment before Merton locks me out,' Tommy thought.  
He got up and started the short walk back to the apartment, letting his wolf night vision guide him.

Little did Tommy know that a new evil being had heard his entire conversation with Lori and knew Merton would be his weakness. She had plans for this small town that she would not let be ruined.


	4. Chapter 3

After Tommy walked 10 minutes back to the apartment, he saw Merton had gone to get his shower, so Tommy picked his English book up and continued the reading he had been doing when Merton interrupted him earlier.

After another 20 minutes, Merton came through the room and went to lock the door. On his way to bed he turned off the light in the den.

"MERTON!!"

"Sorry Tommy, I thought that you were still out."

"Well, I'm not so turn the light back on and go to bed, I have to finish this essay and write a few notes for discussion in class tomorrow."

"Alright, see you in the morning Tommy."

"Night, Merton"

Merton went to his bedroom. Tommy spent 35 more minutes working on his assignment and then he when to his bedroom and went to bed.

The next morning, Tommy had classes from 9 to 1:30 and Merton had classes from 8 to 12. Tommy had football practice after his classes. When Tommy returned to the apartment at 4, Merton was working on an assignment for his creative writing class.

"Tommy, what are your plans for tonight?" Merton asked looking up from his writing.

"I really don't have any plans, why?" Tommy replied while walking toward his room to put his backpack down.

"Tonight is a full moon, remember, so I'm asking if you're staying in or going running later."

"I think I'll stay in tonight."

"Alright, I just wanted to know."

With that, Tommy started on his assignments while wondering why Merton wanted to know if he was going running or staying in during that night's full moon.

Merton knew that he would be have a hard time keeping his arousal hidden from Tommy's wolf sense of smell; therefore he would have to make sure he keep his fantasies out of his mind for the whole night.

For the next 3 hours Tommy and Merton both worked on their assignments for their various courses. They had the weekend as it was Friday but they wanted to have the weekend free to hang out; of course they wanted to be together but neither was going to reveal their feelings.

At seven o'clock the full moon could be seen and Tommy wolfed out as usual. Merton was on the phone with Becky; Becky had changed since Merton had graduated from high school and she was staying in touch be way of email and phone calls about once or twice a week. She called Merton by his name and didn't use any of the nicknames she previously used, and had actually become somewhat interested in the supernatural but not to the same degree as Merton. She had left the lair alone, so it was the same as when Merton moved out and Becky had no interest in taking it over so it would be there if Tommy needed a place to hide when he was wolfed out.

After Merton hung up, he and Tommy decided to watch a movie. After a few minutes of argument they decided on Training Day. As they watched the movie, they each moved closer together until Merton was close enough to put his head on Tommy's shoulder. By the time the movie reached its conclusion, Merton had fallen asleep. Tommy, seeing that his love was asleep, decided to carry Merton to his room and put him to bed.

The next morning when Merton woke up, he realized that Tommy had carried him to his bedroom; Merton just wished that he could be held by Tommy when he was awake and could remember and enjoy the experience.

Tommy and Merton traveled the 20 minutes back to Merton's parents' house to begin the setup for the night of the comet.

Merton had told Becky the night before that they were coming. Becky hadn't told Merton about the surprise he would get when they got there. Becky had a friend she wanted to introduce to Merton.


	5. Chapter 4

Merton and Tommy arrived at the Dingle residence at about 9 the next morning and were greeted by Becky and another girl. The other girl was Merton's height with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a crimson shirt.

"Merton, Tommy, I would like you to meet Alyssa Wood, she just moved here last week," Becky exclaimed.

"Hi." "Hello" Merton and Tommy said.

"I've heard so much about both of you from Becky, it's almost like I've known the two of you forever with everything I've heard," Alyssa said as she smiled at the two guys.

Becky caught a look on Tommy's face, he seemed like he wanted to get away from Alyssa and Becky wasn't sure what that was about.

Tommy was feeling uncomfortable, Alyssa seemed one step too close to Merton, almost like she was about to start flirting with him and Tommy was getting jealous that she could be that close and have Merton notice her.

"Becky told me you were in to the supernatural, is that true, Merton?" Alyssa asked while flashing a slightly flirtatious smile.

"I've dabbled in the supernatural," was Merton's reply.

"Oh come on, you know you've more than dabbled, Merton," Becky exclaimed at Merton's statement.

"I only asked because I'm incredibly fascinated by everything supernatural," Alyssa said with a coy smile.

"Well I've studied various things, but I switch interests so fast I never stick with anything for more than a few days," Merton explained.

"Well, I'll want to hear about everything you've learned."

Tommy did not like what was going on, Alyssa WAS flirting with Merton and Merton seemed to be oblivious to it. Tommy was getting angrier by the minute and he was worried about wolfing out and exposing himself.

Becky saw the look on Tommy's face; it seemed to be a mix of anger, pain, and longing. Becky could see that Alyssa was flirting with her brother, could Tommy have feelings for Merton? It seemed that he did but Merton had no idea and Tommy was suffering. Becky didn't know Alyssa that well but her instincts told her that Tommy would be better for her brother than Alyssa.

"Alyssa, we better leave if we're going to catch that movie," Becky interrupted whatever Alyssa was saying to Merton.

"Oh, right, bye guys," Alyssa said as she walked with Becky toward her car.

With the girls gone, Tommy felt a little relieved, Alyssa had been flirting with Merton and Tommy hated that some girl could flirt and get Merton to notice her when he was in love with Merton and was Merton's best friend. Merton, however, was oblivious to his best friend and secret love's pain. Merton thought that Alyssa seemed to be a nice person but she was too intense for him.

"Well, I guess we better get to work on the lair, after all we only have two more Saturdays to finish this before the comet comes," Tommy said.

"You're right, we need to get to work, who knows how long they'll be gone?" Merton replied.

They worked for the next three hours, then stopping for lunch. They had rearranged the major pieces in the Lair, putting all the bookcases on one wall and Merton began using silver wire to cover the doorknob for the door leading outside from the lair. They worked for a few more hours before deciding to stop for the day. Becky and Alyssa where still gone, so Merton wrote a note telling Becky that they had gone back to their apartment.

One person in Pleasantville wasn't happy, her plans would take longer it they were interfered with like they had been today, she knew Merton had great magical potential and that his offspring would have it as well; she wanted to have that power by her side but she need time to befriend and then seduce Merton. She really had plenty of time, after all Merton wasn't in love with anyone, so it would only be a matter of time before she had him right where she wanted him.


	6. Chapter 5

On Tuesday night, Tommy was in the middle of a nightmare. Tommy was standing in a clearing in the woods, and he could hear Merton screaming.

"_Tommy, help me!!!" "Tommy, Please!!!" "Stop, NO!!!!"_

No matter how hard or fast Tommy ran he wasn't getting any closer to Merton's location. Tommy woke up screaming.

"Tommy, you ok?" Merton asked as he rushed into Tommy's room.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare," Tommy said as he sat up and reclined against the headboard of his bed.

"About what, one of our previous battles went wrong?" "I know you've had a few of those before," Merton asked and then stated.

"No, it was nothing like that," Tommy said as he kept his eyes away from Merton, fearing that he might reveal what exactly his nightmare had been about if he looked at the object of his affection.

"Please tell me it wasn't about people finding out you're a werewolf and being chased by an angry mob again," Merton pleaded, hating that Tommy had had to go through that.

"No, nothing like that either, Merton, just drop it, ok?" Tommy said, hating that he had to hide the fact that he was terrified of losing Merton.

"Alright, maybe you should try to go back to sleep, it is 2 am."

"I'll try, so you should go back to bed."

Tommy managed to get back to sleep about 30 minutes later and slept until 6 am when his alarm went off.

Tommy and Merton went through their days and that night they talked a little more about the comet.

"So why is this comet going to affect me, werewolves are affected by the moon," Tommy questioned while sitting in the living room of their apartment.

"The comet is the Lupin Comet, its light is similar to moonlight, it would have made a non-full moon transform you, but because of it being a full moon it makes the wolf take complete control," Merton answered with the extensive knowledge countless hours of research had granted him.

"That is just great; I'm going out running for a while ok?" Tommy said as he stood up.

"Sure Tommy, don't worry we'll make sure you don't bite anyone while the wolf is in control," Merton tried to reassure Tommy.

Tommy ran to his clearing and sat down and focused so that he could speak to the wolf.

'Wolf, we need to talk again'

'What is it, Tommy?'

'What was that dream last night?'

'I honestly have no clue Tommy, but we need to be alert, something isn't right'

'What do you mean?'

'That girl, Alyssa, is in danger'

'In danger from what'

'Not what, who and that would be you'

'What, how is she in danger because of me?'

'As the integration continues, you will become jealous of everyone who spends time with Merton unless they pose no threat to your possible relationship, his sister Becky is one example of someone you wouldn't be jealous of'

'Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?'

'I figured that you would have confessed your love by now'

'I can't tell him, you know that'

'Tommy, the integration is important but, your mate is the most important thing in the world. Without your mate you will slip into the feral side of the spectrum that was what happened to the werewolf who bit you, he didn't have a mate to bind him to his humanity and he lost some of it.'

'That was why he went from town to town eating animals at the zoos?'

'I'm afraid so, Tommy that is why you need a mate, you could become even worse than he was otherwise'

'What about the Evil Werewolf Syndicate, I don't think any of them had mates?'

'They may have been mated to another member or they might not have turned their mate but they may not have taken mates soon enough'

'This is just great; I have to deal with possibility of becoming a feral werewolf on top of everything else'

'Tommy you love Merton, that has nothing to do with me, but you not having a mate does' 'Merton has the makings of a great mate for you, I'm asking you to confess your feelings to the one person that has the potential to make you happy for the rest of your life'

'Alright, I'll tell him but I'm not sure when'

'You'll tell him before the comet or I will'

'I'll tell him soon' Tommy replied tiredly.

Tommy then cut the connection and ran back to the apartment where he went to bed and slept.

*Author's note: Please review*


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed and it was Saturday again. That meant that Tommy and Merton were headed back to the Dingle home to werewolf proof the lair for the night of the Lupin comet. Their plans were disrupted by Alyssa who apparently wanted to hang out and flirt with Merton more.

"Merton, Hi, how are you?" Alyssa asked, totally ignoring Tommy.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" asked Merton, being his ever pleasant self.

"I'm just great, but I was wondering if you'd like to come watch a movie with me?" Alyssa asked, giving Merton any extremely hopeful look.

"Sure, we don't have much to do, we can wait on it, after all we have two more Saturdays to work on it" Merton replied.

Becky saw the look that passed across Tommy's face; he didn't like Alyssa's flirting with Merton. Inside Tommy's mind, both Tommy and the wolf were imagining fun ways to rip Alyssa's head of and disguise it as a football for the Pleasantville High football team to use at practice.

"It's Friday the 13th that we're watching, if I get scared can I hold your hand?" Alyssa asked Merton.

At the question, Becky could have sworn that Tommy's eyes flashed yellow.

"I guess" was Merton's reply.

Tommy and the wolf raged at that answer but did nothing. Becky didn't like what was going on either, she knew that Merton had been hurt by girls before and Becky didn't want to see that happen again.

Merton was flattered by the attention that Alyssa was showing him, but his heart belonged to Tommy, even if Tommy didn't know it.

10 minutes later, the movie was playing and Alyssa had a firm hold on Merton's hand.

Tommy was going out of his mind with jealousy. Becky was disgusted at Alyssa's actions. Merton was uncomfortable because he had feelings for Tommy and wouldn't be developing any romantic feelings for Alyssa anytime soon. Alyssa was leaping for joy in her head.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After the movie ended, Merton and Tommy worked on finishing up all the preparations for the night of the comet. They had two more Saturdays to work but they had finished what had to be done and could do anything for the next two weeks.


	8. Chapter 7

*Author's note: This Chapter contains a sex scene*  
Italics here represents the dream.

Two weeks had passed since Tommy and Merton had been to the Dingle household to work on werewolf proofing the lair. The Saturday before, Tommy and Merton had stayed in and watched movies and just hung out.

Their plan was to run a test on how well the werewolf proofing would hold up, if any changed had to be made then they could be done that Thursday afternoon or Friday morning as Thursday was Thanksgiving and they had no class Thursday or Friday. Luckily Becky had taken Alyssa to a singles dance at the factory.

They found no holes in the werewolf proofing, so they were all set.

That Wednesday night, Tommy was in a deep sleep.

_Tommy was in the lair but something was different, there was no light except for the numerous candles that were burning. With the lighting that low, Tommy's eyes automatically shifted to his werewolf eyes for better night vision. What Tommy saw shocked him; Merton was reclined on the bed wearing only a pair of pajama pants._

"_What's the matter Tommy, not used to seeing me in this little?" Merton questioned._

_Tommy was startled out of his shocked state by Merton's question but ended back up in one when he realized how Merton was looking at him. Merton was staring at Tommy with lust and affection in his eyes._

_Merton crawled to the bed's edge then slid his feet to the floor. Merton walked up to Tommy and wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck, bringing his mouth close to Tommy's ear and whispered, " Make love to me Tommy, I want you, please." With that said Merton pulled Tommy's face to his and laid a hesitant kiss to Tommy's lips. Tommy let go of all his worries and thoughts as he kissed Merton back. _

_Merton ran his fingers through Tommy's hair as they kissed. Tommy wrapped his arms around Merton's waist and pulled Merton flush against him. Their kiss lasted minutes as they allowed their hands to wander over their soon to be lover's bodies. Their kisses became hungry, and Merton pulled at the hem of Tommy's shirt, wanting to touch more of his soon to be lover. Tommy allowed Merton to pull his shirt off before he pulled Merton back into a kiss. _

_As their kiss continued, Tommy backed Merton to the bed. He gently pushed Merton down onto the bed before crawling on top of him. They both reached for the others pants at the same time, causing both of them to smile warmly at the other. Tommy pulled Merton's pajama pants off first then Merton unbuttoned Tommy's jeans. Looking down Tommy saw that Merton was wearing a pair of Tommy's boxers, seeing the question in Tommy's eyes he said, " I wanted to wear something of yours and these were the only thing I could find that wouldn't swallow me whole." Tommy thought Merton was pretty cute as he made that statement._

_Tommy just had to kiss Merton after that statement. Merton was getting a little impatient for the main event so he ground up into Tommy during the kiss. Tommy growled at the sensation, causing Merton to let out a whimper of need. Tommy knew from whimper that Merton was ready to get to the main event, so he pulled his boxers off before reaching for the ones that Merton wore. Merton was surprised by Tommy's actions but made no move to stop him as he wanted what was to come._

"_Tommy, I was hoping that this would happen tonight so I prepared myself before you got here," Merton told Tommy as the boxers were pulled off. Tommy looked up at Merton with a startled expression. Merton blushed as he said, "Tommy I want you inside me, please." "Of course my love, but I'll go slow, after all this is your first time," Tommy replied._

_Tommy slowly entered Merton, pausing ever so often to let Merton adjust. After a minute and a half Merton said, "Move Tommy." Merton pushed back against Tommy to reinforce the statement. Tommy's beginning thrusts were kept slow and easy. Tommy was worshiping Merton with his body and Merton loved it. Merton wrapped his legs around Tommy's waist to pull him closer._

_Tommy's and Merton's passions rose higher and higher, with Tommy's movements getting faster and faster. Merton reached down to help himself along as he could tell Tommy was about to reach climax. Merton leaned up and whispered in Tommy's ear, "I love you my big strong alpha wolf." That set Tommy off, releasing his essence inside Merton as the evidence of Merton's passion painted Tommy's chest. With his climax Tommy let out a joyful howl._

With that Tommy woke up, feeling his boxers stick to his skin and looking down his saw that his was still hard. At that moment Merton rushed into the room with a concerned look on his face. Tommy sat up and discreetly put his hands in his lap, hoping that Merton hadn't seen how hard he was.

"Tommy are you alright?" Merton asked, "This is the second night this month that you've had a dream that you made a loud noise as you woke up, remember 3 weeks ago you woke up screaming?"

"Yeah Merton I remember," Tommy answered. 'God I hope I can get him to leave the room soon, this is embarrassing,' Tommy thought to himself.

'It wouldn't be as bad if you had confessed Tommy, you might not have had that dream,' the wolf chimed in.

'Oh yeah, and why's that?' Tommy questioned.

'You might have actually had the real thing before sleeping if you had confessed already,' the wolf answered with a growling snicker.

Tommy blushed at the wolf's blunt words. "Tommy are you alright? You're kind of flushed," Merton questioned at the red hue covered Tommy's face.

"I'm fine Merton; just need a minute to clear my head, what time is it anyway?"

"It's just before six, I woke up just about 15 minutes ago and decided to go ahead and get up, after all we do have to head home for Thanksgiving dinners later don't we?"

"Yeah, we do so why don't you go start getting your stuff packed for the weekend and I'll get dressed and do the same."

"Sure Tommy, it won't take long I have most of my stuff packed already," Merton said over his shoulder as he left Tommy's bedroom.

'God that would have been bad if Merton had noticed I was hard as a rock' Tommy thought.

Tommy got up and changed into his clothes for the day, ignoring his erection and thinking unsexy thoughts to try to get rid of his arousal. Twenty minutes later he had changed and packed everything he needed for that weekend.

As they drove back to Pleasantville, Merton asked, "What was your dream about Tommy? I mean you woke up howling."

"It was nothing Merton, just a onetime thing, won't happen again," Tommy said as his thoughts drifted toward the actual content of the dream.

"Tommy are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Merton, the cause of the dream won't be a problem after tomorrow night, and let's just leave it at that," Tommy said putting an end to the conversation.

They stayed silent the rest of the time until they arrived in front of the Dawkins house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Tommy," Merton said as Tommy opened the door and climbed out of the hearse.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Merton," Tommy said as the thought of kissing Merton good bye popped into his mind.

Tommy walked to the door before turning around and watching Merton drive off toward the Dingle household.

'Well tomorrow's the night I tell him how I feel,' Tommy thought to himself.

'You'd better, or I will,' the wolf chimed in.

'I plan to tell him right before the comet arrives'

'So you won't have to face possible rejection, you are a coward Tommy'

'I know that I'm a coward when it comes to Merton, I can't lose him though'

'Trust me you can't lose him unless you do something incredibly stupid'

'Well this way he will learn everything at once, if you want to tell him about the integration'

'I might'

With that out of the way Tommy entered the Dawkins house for Thanksgiving.

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait for this update, but be on the lookout for the next chapter, it is the night of the Lupin comet. Don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanksgiving was average for both Tommy and Merton, the traditional turkey dinner with all the trimming and watching TV afterwards. Unbeknownst to the other, each was thinking about what it would be like to spend the holiday alone with the other.

Both spent time with their families before they went to bed that night.

The next morning Tommy awoke at twenty after ten, and upon seeing the time he rushed to get his stuff ready to go the Dingle residence. He gathered up his clothes for the next day, along with his sleep ware and his shampoo, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

Tommy managed to get to Merton's house just after eleven and they spent time watching movies and just hanging out, not mentioning what would be happening later that day. With the rise of the full moon, Tommy wolfed out as usual, but seeing as it was nothing new to them they ignored the transformation in favor of the movie. At seven thirty, Tommy finally got the nerve to ask a few questions that where still lingering in the back of his mind.

"Merton, what are you going to do if the wolf attacks you?" Tommy asked with a worried expression on his face.

'I wouldn't attack him,' the wolf growled to Tommy.

"I'm wearing silver Tommy," Merton replied as he showed Tommy the wrist bands and the necklace that he was wearing.

"Where does the name of the comet come from?"

"Lupus means wolf in Latin, and the comet seems to have made wild wolves more active the last time it came by Earth, so that was where the name came from," Merton explained.

"What time will the comet appear in the sky?" Tommy asked, needing to know how long he had to confess his feelings to Merton.

"My calculations said about 9:15 but I could have been off by a little," Merton replied thinking that Tommy wanted to know so that he could mentally prepare for the wolf to take control.

Tommy decided then that he would wait until about 10 minutes before the comet to confess so that if he was rejected he would be unconscious right afterword and not have to deal with the fallout right away.

Time moved slowly for Tommy as he waited, but finally it was 9:05 and that meant time for his confession.

"Merton, there's something I have to tell you," Tommy started.

Merton turned to face Tommy which wasn't hard considering they were sitting on the small couch in the Lair. Merton could tell from the tone of Tommy's voice that he was nervous and Merton grew concerned.

"What is it Tommy?"

"Merton I have to tell you that…," Tommy stopped in the middle of his sentence as his eyes glowed a particularly bright yellow.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Merton asked as he had no idea what had just happened.

"_I'm not Tommy," _the wolf growled out.

Merton instantly realized that the glowing of Tommy's eyes meant the Lupin comet was now in the night sky. Merton jumped up and started backing away from the wolf wearing his best friend's body. Merton was surprised when the wolf looked at him before throwing his head back and laughing.

"_I'm not going to attack you Merton, so you can calm down, I can smell you fear and it's making me a little tense," _the wolf said after he finished laughing.

"Why would the smell of my fear make you tense?" Merton asked with a face that showed his confusion, but nevertheless he stopped backing away from the wolf.

"_Protector instinct, you get afraid of something and I starting looking to get rid of what's scaring you but I can't get rid of myself," _the wolf replied with a bored tone.

"You want to protect me, why?" Merton was very confused now. Why would Tommy's wolf want to protect him?

"_It goes back to what Tommy was going to say before I was let out," _the wolf said as he stood up and started walking toward Merton.

The wolf began circling Merton with an expression that Merton couldn't identify. Merton was calm but he was curious as to what Tommy had been about to say.

"_Tommy was about to tell you that he loves you with all his heart, that he doesn't know where he would be without you and that he needs you to know how much you mean to him,"_ the wolf said while watching Merton's facial expressions.

Merton was shocked; Tommy was in love with him? Why had Tommy kept that from him? Merton then realized that Tommy had the same fear as him, the fear of rejection by the one person he couldn't live without. The wolf saw the shock and realization cross Merton's face before pure bliss settled on Merton's face and looked like it had made a permanent home for itself.

Merton opened his mouth to tell the wolf that he loved Tommy too, but the wolf spoke before he could get a sound out.

"_I know that you love Tommy, your spell had a loophole that Lori found and used that to tell me, Tommy still has no idea but that will change in a few hours when the comet passes and he has access to the memories of this time," _the wolf said with a smug look on his face that Merton thought didn't suit Tommy's face at all.

"Why would Tommy tell me this tonight before you got control?" Merton asked after a few seconds of thinking about that fact.

"_It's because of what I'm about to tell you that Tommy confessed. Each bitten werewolf goes through a process simply known as the integration. You see, bitten werewolves do not have a natural wolf instinct; that means that they gain one during the bite that passes the Lycanthropy to them. The instinct cannot be absorbed into a born human psyche in a short period of time. The instinct manifests itself into a being like me, a self aware alternate personality. This allows the werewolf to ask questions and find answers to the abilities that they have gained."_

"So Tommy knew about you this entire time and didn't tell me?" Merton asked with hurt coloring his voice and the wolf could plainly see it in his eyes.

"_When you first asked Tommy if I was a separate entity within him he had no clue I existed. I was nothing more than a howling at the back of Tommy's mind then, it wasn't until Muffy showed up that Tommy could understand me."_

"Why didn't he tell me then?" Merton asked with less hurt but it was still there.

"_Tommy didn't want you to think he lied to you and with the integration it is a moot point anyway, I'll be a part of Tommy in less than a year," _the wolf said while reaching out to run the back of its fingers over Merton's cheek.

"_Tommy needs a mate, werewolves in love during the integration must have a mate in order to keep from becoming feral. Mr. Dunleavy was slightly feral with his hunger for raw animal meat. I suspect that he had a mate or potential mate that he lost during the final stages of the integration causing his feral state. Tommy has you, you both love each other and I know that you will stand by his side for the rest of his life. The only formality is the mating ceremony," _the wolf stated, saying the last part with a shrug.

"Mating ceremony, what does that involve?" Merton asked as he thought about the possibilities.

The wolf backed Merton to the bed and had him sit down before he began telling Merton what the mating ceremony consisted of.

"_There is only a basis for the ceremony, everything else is different for each one; the main points are that Tommy would have to be in werewolf form, you both make vows to each other and Tommy must bite you to place the bonding mark on your back, if you remove that necklace I'll show you where the bite must be and where the bond mark will appear," _the wolf as he walked behind Merton.

Merton reached back and undid the clasp of the silver necklace that he was wearing and placed it on his desk nearby. The wolf stood behind Merton and placed one fingertip on the juncture of Merton's shoulder and neck.

"_This is where Tommy will have to bite, and this is where his mark shall be," _the wolf said as it trailed the finger down to just below the collar of Merton's shirt.

"Anything else I should know?" Merton asked.

"_The wolf antibodies that you and Lori have in your systems will not be affective to Lycanthropy after the integration. The virus changes between pre and post integration stages. Tommy can and will turn you after the integration but he will probably wait for a couple years though. Oh, and that the two times Tommy has made loud noises in his sleep were when he had a nightmare about losing you and the other was a howl of ecstasy because he was having a dream in which you seduced him. The seduction dream was the night before last," _The wolf stated.

"_Oh, I almost forgot, Tommy will gain a few new traits as the integration reaches its final stages, his claws will have the power to glow with moonlight and slice through most materials and he will be able to assume a wolf form," _ the wolf said it walked over a sat down on Merton's bed.

The rest of the time the comet was in the night sky Merton and the wolf talked about Tommy's new powers and how they would work. They also talked about Tommy's past "relationships" and how his wolfing out was due to the wolf disagreeing with Tommy's choice in lover. The wolf mentioned that Tommy wouldn't wolf out if he and Merton were making love unless one of them wanted that. That was said with a knowing look, as Merton had imagined that scenario. They also talked about mating season and how Tommy might not let Merton out of bed for the month of January. The talk ended just after midnight as the comet disappeared over the horizon. Tommy's eyes glowed once more, signaling the return of his mind to its waking state. Tommy's eye went wide as the wolf showed Tommy the events that occurred while he was gone.

"Merton, I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything before now, and I didn't really tell you, I can understand if you are angry with me," Tommy said while turning his face so that he couldn't see Merton.

Merton walked over to Tommy and sat on his lap, wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck and said, "Tommy, I understand why you did it and I can't be angry with you when you were just trying to keep me happy."

Tommy looked into Merton's eyes and could see nothing but sincerity. Tommy took that opportunity to initiate their first kiss. Tommy's lips brushed against Merton's in a chaste but sweet kiss.

"It's really late, we need to get some sleep, and I want to sleep in the arms of the man that I love," Merton said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Merton and Tommy both started changing for bed, but as Tommy went to put on his shirt Merton's hand caught his wrist. Tommy could tell just by looking that Merton wanted both of them shirtless as they slept. It would kind of like if they had just made love and were cuddling while enjoying the afterglow.

Merton pulled his shirtless love over to the bed were Tommy crawled in first. Tommy lay on his right side while Merton did the same with his back up against Tommy's chest. Tommy curled his left leg over both of Merton's and tucked his foot under his right leg and wrapping his left arm around Merton's waist. They easily fell asleep comforted by the warmth of their lover.


	10. Chapter 9

It was eight in the morning when Becky Dingle woke up; she went through her morning routine which took about 45 minutes. It was after 9:00 that she realized that the house was too quite, especially with two college boys in the house.

Becky walked down the steps to the lair while listening for any sounds of life. She opened the door just a crack and peered inside. She was surprised at what she saw. Tommy was now lying on his back with Merton lying mostly on top of him. Tommy's left arm was still wrapped around Merton's waist and Tommy's left leg still trapped both of Merton's.

Becky quietly crept upstairs as not to disturb the guys' sleep. She started on breakfast for all of them, including sausage and eggs. The smell drifted down to the Lair, where Tommy's werewolf sense of smell pulled him from his carnal dreams.

Tommy woke up and by using his senses of hearing and smell he could tell that breakfast was still a ways from being done and that it was enough for all three of them.

Tommy lay in bed just watching Merton sleep. Merton was so beautiful in his sleeping state.

It didn't take long for Tommy's stare to disturb Merton's slumber. As he opened his eyes, the first thing Merton saw was Tommy's chocolate brown eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Tommy asked.

"That was the best night's sleep I've ever had," Merton drawled sleepily while nuzzling Tommy's neck.

"Your sister is making breakfast, we better get dressed and upstairs before it gets cold," Tommy said but still not relinquishing his hold on Merton.

"You're going to have to let me go so I can get dressed," Merton whispered after a few seconds in Tommy's hold.

Tommy reluctantly released Merton who immediately jumped from the bed and began getting dressed.

Seeing Tommy's somewhat hurt expression, Merton explained, "I didn't want you to change your mind and get a hold of me again." He finished putting on his shirt before walking back the bed and giving Tommy, who was sitting against the headboard, a chaste kiss.

"Besides, I'd rather not have to reveal our new relationship to anyone yet, especially my sister," Merton said as he walked toward the bathroom to check his hair and brush his teeth.

"Why is that? I am a great catch," Tommy quipped.

"Tommy, what would happen if this got back to the college? What would your teammates do when they find out you're gay?" Merton asked as he looked into Tommy's eyes. Tommy could see the fear and regret in Merton's eyes.

"Nothing would happen Merton, the team and coach already knows how I feel about you," Tommy replied as he stood up, walked over to Merton and wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"WHAT, h...h...how do they know Tommy?" questioned Merton with toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Tommy rubbed the back of his head nervously when he replied, "Seems I'm not too good at hiding my feelings, every time you came by the field during practice I apparently couldn't stop smiling and I showed off a little more, at least that's what the guys said when they asked if I was ever going to ask you out."

"They didn't beat you up or kick you off the team?" Merton asked, with an expression that told Tommy that he thought that it was impossible.

"No Merton, they didn't, they were really accepting and obviously my affections are for you alone so they knew I wouldn't be attracted to any of them. It was a little awkward at first but we worked all the issues out," Tommy assured Merton.

"Besides, two other guys on the team are bisexual and one is openly dating a guy right now. It would hypocritical of them not accept me if they could accept him," Tommy explained to Merton.

Merton was speechless, he had thought that the football team would have never have accepted anyone who admitted to liking other guys.

By the look on Merton's face Tommy could tell he was in disbelief and so he said, "That was the look on my face when they told me, I couldn't believe it either but apparently this town doesn't produce only stereotypical cardboard cut-out people."

"Still, I don't want Becky to find out just yet, I want you all to myself," Merton stated as he finally finished fixing his hair which he had been doing even as he brushed his teeth.

"I'm actually glad she got over her crush on you, now I don't have to give her the 'Keep Your Hands Off MY Boyfriend' speech, although you might have to give it," Merton somewhat gleefully remarked.

All he got was a confused look from Tommy, who had forgotten the major annoyance who they hadn't seen in a while.

"Alyssa, Tommy remember, the girl that wouldn't stop flirting with me?" Merton asked, to which Tommy's expression went dark.

"Yeah, she's going to have to keep her hands to herself or I might do something drastic," Tommy stated with a slight growl in his voice.

"Ah, you so cute when you're jealous Tommy, now go get dressed so we can have breakfast before it gets cold," Merton replied with a slight smirk as he sat on the bed leaving Tommy in the bathroom to get dressed.

Ten minutes later they both went upstairs to a breakfast feast.

As they ate, Becky asked, "What time are you headed back to your apartment?"

"About 11, so in about an hour and a half," Merton answered for them both as Tommy's mouth was stuffed full of breakfast foods.

They finished eating and exchanged simple small talk, how classes were going and other interesting events that had been going on at their respective campuses.

The hour and a half went quickly, but everything that was wanted to be said was said. Tommy and Merton headed back to their apartment.

Tommy and Merton barely spoke during the drive back to their apartment. Both had the previous night and all of its revelations running through their minds.

When they pulled in to the apartment's driveway Merton asked a question that he had wanted to ask since first waking up that morning. "So, I've got the bigger room and the bigger closet, do you want to move into my room?"

Tommy, while a little surprised at Merton's timing wasn't shocked at the question. He knew that Merton craved affection because of his lonely childhood. "Sure, but we'll do that later, first, I've got something to show you."

Tommy pulled Merton by the hand and walked behind the small apartment/house they shared, into the woods behind it.

It only took about 10 minutes of walking for them to reach their destination. Merton's eyes widened in wonder at the crystal clear pond in front of him.

"I found this place a couple of days after we moved in," Tommy explained, "I come here during full moon nights to think."

"You wanted to show me this why," Merton questioned while trying to wipe the look of wonder off his face.

"Merton, this is sort of my sanctuary, a place where both human and wolf are calm, at peace," Tommy explained.

"I wanted to show you this because I want you to come with me during full moons from now on."

"Wow, Tommy, I didn't think that you would say something like that," Merton said as a loving look appeared on his face.

Tommy grabbed Merton's hand and started back down the path toward the apartment.

About halfway back to the apartment, someone stepped out from behind a tree right in front of Tommy and Merton.

***Author's note: Sorry about the LONG wait guys, my job and other factors have kept me from my writing, but I'm back and here is a little detail that I want all you reader's to be involved in:  
In the epilogue for this story, Tommy and Merton will have children, I have multiple storylines about how they come into Tommy's and Merton's lives. Their origins are up to you, but no matter what option is picked their description will be fundamentally the same, with only minor changes. Post you vote as a review, I will tally them and post the winner in an author's note at the end of the next chapter.

Option 1: In Lycanthea, Princess Tristan learns of two orphan werewolf children, to help them she contacts Tommy and Merton to adopt these two traumatized children

Option 2: Tommy and Merton adopt two siblings that need a good home; the children know from day one that their fathers are the Pleasantville Werewolves.

Option 3: Merton discovers a spell that allows Tommy and Merton to use their blood to conjure a child that is biologically theirs; they do so twice, the children are born werewolves with traits of their fathers.


	11. Chapter 10

Standing before Tommy and Merton was Alyssa Wood.

"What do you want Alyssa?" Tommy questioned even as he moved into a defensive stance, knowing that for her to have followed them she had to have an agenda.

"Oh, nothing much; just Merton," Alyssa answered with a smug look on her face.

"You're not laying one finger on my mate," Tommy snarled.

"That's what you think, wolf boy," Alyssa laughed as she lifted her arm to display her pentagram charm. "Nemus, deceptus lemma," Alyssa chanted as the gem in the middle of her charm began to glow.

"What was that?" Tommy questioned, looking around for any change. Suddenly a tree root erupted from the ground beneath his feet and began to bind his legs. Tommy wolfed out and jumped out of the way.

"Tommy her spells are in Latin, she's commanded the trees to ensnare us," Merton yelled to Tommy as he started running in zigzag patterns to keep the tree roots and branches from getting a firm grasp.

"What do want from me Alyssa?" Merton asked just before a tree limb grasped his right arm and pulling him into the air before securing all four of his limbs with other branches.

"I want what every female in my family wants, children with more magical talents than we possess. You are the only person in this town with any real magical potential, after all you were born over a nexus," Alyssa explained as she focused her spell on Tommy who was fast enough to evade all of the trees around him.

"What do you mean, born over a nexus? There's no nexus in Pleasantville." Merton was very confused by Alyssa's statement; he turned his eyes toward his boyfriend as Tommy was finally caught between two trees that lifted into the air just like Merton.

"Pleasantville itself is a nexus, that's why so many supernatural creatures and phenomenon appear here," Alyssa explained turning all her attention to Merton as she walked up to the space where he was suspended in mid-air. "You were actually born in the town instead of at the hospital in the next town over, meaning since birth you had access to the magical energies that flow through this town. While a nexus this size can't be controlled by just one person it can fuel an army created here or empower a child with great powers."

"So you want Merton to father your child so he or she will be ever more powerful than you, is that what you're saying Alyssa?" Tommy questioned with a horrified look on his face.

"Correct Tommy, I want my child to have enough magical power to bring this world to its knees. I'm nowhere near that strength but add to my power the power of a nexus fueled sorcerer and it might just be enough with the right spells."

"Do you think for a second that I would willingly have sex with you to conceive a child Alyssa?" Merton asked while still trying to comprehend her way of thinking.

"Willingly no, but who said that you had to be willing?" Alyssa laughed as a terrified look came over Merton's face.

Meanwhile behind Alyssa, Tommy had closed his eyes and was trying to find a way out of the predicament that he was in. 'Tommy listen to me, now is the time to use your stored moonlight energy to power your claws, they'll tear through these trees like tissue paper.'

'How do I call on the moonlight energy?' Tommy questioned the wolf.

'Picture your claws and see within them a crescent moon, alright open your eyes and look at your claws.'

Tommy's eyes opened sluggishly but he did as instructed and glanced over at his claws.

Each of Tommy's claws was glowing with a soft light, like the moon on a cloudless night. Tommy maneuvered his arms so that his hands where a couple of inches from the branches holding his opposite arms.

Tommy brought his hands down in a slashing motion, as his claws descended toward the branches they left trails of light. Tommy's claws went right through the branches and just before he fell, Tommy noticed that the light left by his claws formed the shape of crescent moons before the light faded.

Luckily, Tommy was behind Alyssa and therefore she didn't know that Tommy had escaped. Tommy tried to sneak up on Alyssa, but at the last second before Tommy could grab her, Alyssa turned around and with a murmur she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Damn it," Tommy cursed as he coughed from the dust that had flown into his face when Alyssa vanished.

"I don't think this is the last we will see of her, but in the meantime can you get me down big guy?" Merton questioned, still stunned from the revelation that Alyssa would rape him in order to achieve her goals.

"Sure Merton," Tommy answered as he took the last few steps over to where Merton was suspended 4 feet off the ground.

Tommy slashed through the tree branches holding Merton just as easily as he had the ones that had held him. However, Tommy didn't let Merton stand for a few seconds before picking him up bridal style.

"Tommy, I can walk you know."

"I know, just let me do this, OK? I could have lost you just now," Tommy said with somewhat of a whine to his tone.

"OK, but just this once."

Merton snuggled closer to Tommy's chest as Tommy started the short trek back to their apartment. When they got inside Tommy automatically headed toward their now shared bedroom. Tommy and Merton both exhausted emotionally because of Alyssa's plans, they fell asleep quickly, wrapped around one another as if trying to keep the other safe from any harm.

Author's note: there has only been one vote for the poll I placed at the end of the last chapter and I thank Sathreal for that vote. As it stands, I believe that barring any major problems I will finish Blue Moon Tempest Within 3-4 months. Therefore I am making a Cutoff date for the Voting. The Last Day I will accept votes will be Christmas day (December 25 2011). I thank all my fans who are following this story and I hope to get more feedback of what you think. If you need refreshing on the voting options at the end of the previous chapter.


End file.
